


Revelations

by Nefyr



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefyr/pseuds/Nefyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just mess with their minds (not that they need it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written waaay back in 2005. The only one of my old fics I'm willing to post here.

"Why don't you just go with it?"

Tyler had me pinned with my back against the side of the low bed, my legs stretched out in front of me on the floor.

"You know you want it. Why deny yourself?"

He leaned in closer, kneeling over me, almost straddling my hips.

"Tyler, I'm not--"

He pressed his lips firmly against mine.

I'm not gay. I like women. I really do. Except for the part where I don't. Wait, I said I'm not...

I am Jack's confused arousal.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I clench my jaw as Tyler ground his crotch into my growing erection. I'm not supposed to be enjoying this. I tore my lips away from his, and rapidly sucked in air between my teeth as pressure began to build somewhere below my navel.

Tyler let go of my wrists to work on getting my pants off. I tried to push him away, but my arms felt weak, and the protesting voice in my mind was quickly losing strength.

Tyler's mouth locked on mine, his tongue a ruthless invader while he pulled his own pants off. Soon his cock was free, light shining on the copious pre-come.

He broke off the kiss, now breathing heavily.

"Turn around," he whispered in a low voice. His hands were on my waist, trying to flip me over.

"Tyler, I don't--"

"Shut up." He wasn't angry, but rather exasperated. "You know you want this. What’re you afraid of?"

I nodded slowly, and then turned so I was kneeling, my torso resting on the bed. I craned my head around to look over my shoulder. My stomach was doing progressively bigger somersaults. Tyler worked his mouth for a couple seconds, and then spit into his palm. I gulped as he stroked his erection a few times. Oh, fuck. This was going to hurt.

Drawing his foreskin back, he gripped his now slick cock at the base, guiding it towards my opening. When I felt the head brush against me while he positioned himself behind me, I involuntarily tensed. He pushed gently, trying to slide into me, but was denied entrance.

"Damn you. Relax. Remember? Rule number five? Trust Tyler."

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath. I inhaled deeply, air flooding into my lungs. The tension melted away, and the tight ring of muscles relaxed, giving him access. And then Tyler, with one thrust, shoved his full length into me.

The noise that tore itself from my throat was somewhere between a strangled groan and a scream. Sharp pain lanced through my body. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes, and I clutched the sheets in front of me. He pulled out as far as he could without removing himself entirely, and then slowly forced himself back in. He started a slow rhythm, completely burying himself with each thrust.

A burning sensation grew between my legs each time he drove into me. I was splitting down the middle; his cock was too big for me. I couldn't take it much longer. Then with one thrust, an indescribable wave of pleasure rippled through me. I felt my back arch, a moan escaping through my lips.

I am Jack's mind-numbing ecstacy.

We were both panting heavily now, Tyler's sweaty body against mine. As he hit that spot repeatedly, the pressure escalated. His thrusts became faster and irregular, and I knew both of us wouldn't last much longer. He suddenly quickened his pace, desperately pounding into me. The feeling of him pulsing inside me, come spurting into me, drove me over the edge. With a moan that was almost a whimper, my orgasm surged through me.

I shivered, no longer feeling Tyler’s heat, suddenly aware of the cold air on my bare skin. Wincing, I wiped my fingers clean. Pushing myself upright, I wiped come off my stomach. I trotted downstairs. Time for breakfast.


End file.
